Ya Know, Fun?
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: One-Shot. A small story about our dear, hard working Hermione and Fred and Geroge saving her from studying. Detailed battle scene..lol...


Ya Know, Fun.  
  
Hello! I'm writing a small one-shot. It's about our dear, hard, working Hermione being stuck indoors on a nice, snowy day studying for a test. Her rescuers are none other than the loveable, fine, extremely HOT twins... ^________________________^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I claim ownership of Harry Potter. I'm brining back Sirius Black by popular demand and the story is going to be focused more on the Slytherins... *wakes up* ::sigh:: another non real dream.... I don't own Harry Potter... I'm just married to Lucius Malfoy and I happen to own two guys that go by Gred and Forge.....lol..  
  
~Ya Know, Fun?~  
  
Hermione grimly smiled as Gryffindors of all ages and years ran down the steps of their dorms and out the portrait.  
"Would you all kindly be a bit more quiet to that I can study?" Hermione asked patiently. Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione.  
"Come on 'Mione, it'll be fun, honest." Ginny said trying to convince Hermione to come play in the snow. Hermione shook her head.  
"No, I need to study for this test tomorrow."  
"But you already know it all!" Ginny complained. "You've known it since LAST year."  
Hermione shook her head again, "No Ginny, but go hit Harry and Ron with a few snow balls from me for not studying."  
Ginny nodded sadly and raced out the door.  
  
Hermione was still sitting there five minutes later.  
THUNK!  
Hermione looked out the window near by to see a splattered snowball there. Rolling her eyes, she looked over the snowball to see Harry and Ron waving, then get creamed with a few snowballs from Ginny. Hermione waved back and smiled sadly as she looked back at her open text book. Slowly, she returned to it and continued to read.  
  
Ten minutes have past when the portrait door swings open.  
"Can you please be a bit more quiet, please?" Hermione asked again, not looking up from her book.  
"But Hermione, it's snowing outside, there's a lot of snow on the ground, and we just wanted to get something-" "Or someone," Another person said.  
Without looking up from her book Hermione smiled, "Sorry Fred and George, but I'm staying up here to study and nothing you do will stop me." Fred and George glanced at each other and together pointed their wands at her.  
"Sorry Hermione," Fred said as he aimed his wand.  
"Yeah, you need some fun in your life," George agreed as he also took aim.  
"What?" Hermione asked as she turned the page.  
"Ya know, fun," the twins said as they smiled at her behind her back.  
Hermione was going to turn around when she heard a spell escape the mouths of the twins.  
"Potrificus Totalus," the twins said together. Hermione froze. The twins smiled and grabbed her heavy cloak, gloves, scarf, and hat and raced out of the portrait with her in Fred's arms, and her things in George's arms.  
  
Once a good two miles from the school, Fred muttered the counter curse and Hermione was suddenly moving again.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Hermione screamed at them as she grabbed her things from George. She quickly put them on, not noticing Fred and George picking up some snow...  
"I'm going to write to your mother and tell her what you've done! Then I'll go to Filch and say that you two need a detention and if I get ANYTHING below a 100% on tomorrow's test then I'm going to use an unforgivable on you two!" Hermione turned to see a ball of snow get bigger and bigger, she was confused for a moment, then it hit her... literally.  
"Okay! Which one of you-" But another snowball hit her. Hermione smirked, "Fine, I'll play your little game." Hermione grabbed a handful of snow and chased after Fred and George.  
"Run faster Forge, she's gaining on us!" George cried as they ran towards Harry and Ron to show them their accomplishment.  
  
"Harry, is that Fred and George running towards us?" Ron asked looking at the twins who were running as fast as they could towards them.  
"I think so I wonder why?" Harry asked as he watched the twins come closer.  
  
Hermione was almost in snowball throwing distance. She smiled and ran faster.  
  
"Harry!" Fred shouted.  
"Ron!" George yelled.  
"LOOK AT WHAT WE DID!" The twins cried at the same time as the ducked in front of Harry and Ron.  
The two looked up to see two snowballs meet their faces and then a long chain of apologies come afterwards.  
"Oh my gosh! Harry, Ron, I'm so sorry. I'll be back as I kill Fred and George."  
Harry wiped the snow from his glasses and looked at Hermione, "So, the twins did something good for once, amazing!" Ron finished cleaning snow from his face and laughed, "I never would've thought anyone could make her move from the chair let alone the castle!"  
Hermione stopped where she was and turned. She smiled as she walked back up to Harry and Ron.  
"Well, looks like someone can force me to have fun. So guess what? TAG! YOU'RE IT RON!" Hermione and Harry dashed away from Ron.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Ron said chasing after them while using magic to throw snowballs at them. Hermione quickly dodged them, but Harry got hit.  
"Ha! You're it Harry!" Ron yelled as he ran away from Harry and followed Hermione.  
"But you can't use snowballs to tag in tag!" Harry complained chasing after the two.  
"Well you can in this one!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she 'accidentally' tripped Ron.  
"Hermione!" Ron complained.  
  
Up at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched with interest.  
"We really should give the twins a medal of honor Minerva," Albus said as he watched Hermione trip Ron. "We've never seen Hermione trip someone before or skip studying."  
Professor McGonagall nodded, "I would readily agree if the twins hadn't placed a dungbomb outside of my transfiguration classroom the other day."  
"But we must keep in mind that that twins are what keep this place interesting for many of us and lighten our spirits," Albus said chuckling. "Lemon drop?" He asked as he handed Minerva a small tin box. Minerva shook her head and left to go award the twins points to Gryffindor for making Hermione have fun for once.  
  
So, did you all like it? Be such a kind person and review! I don't want to get my husband after you! *see above disclaimer* 


End file.
